WO 2014/125078 A1 teaches a thermoelectric high-temperature sensor. The thermoelectric high-temperature sensor comprises a thermocouple and a sheath shielding the thermocouple wires. Furthermore, said document discloses two welding spots connecting the pair of thermocouple wires to a connection cable of the thermoelectric high-temperature sensor outside of the sheath. Furthermore, the sheath comprises two segments having different outer diameters.
US 2012/0039362 A1 discloses a temperature sensor unit. Two temperature sensors are connected to conductors of a cable connection via two wires each. Each of the four connections to the cable is established inside a tubular wire shielding. The temperature sensors are arranged closer to the radial wall of the wire shielding than the conductors. The temperature sensors are furthermore arranged in linear extension of their respective wires.